Millie McKenzie
| image = Millie McKenzie - ecdf277e0d32cc82.png | names = Millie McKenzie Millie Marks | height = 5 ft 6 in (1.68 m) | weight = 128 lbs (58 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = The West Midlands, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = The West Midlands, England, UK | trainer = Martin Zaki Pete Dunne Travis Banks | debut = 16 April 2016 | retired = }} Millie McKenzie (17 June 2000) is a British female professional wrestler. She is best known for her continued work on the British independent circuit in promotions including Fight Club: PRO, PROGRESS Wrestling and Defiant Wrestling. McKenzie has also wrestled internationally in promotions including Japan's Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling and American promotions including CHIKARA and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). McKenzie is a former one-time Pro Wrestling Revolver Tag Team Champion, former one-time Defiant Women's Champion, former one-time Fight Forever Wrestling Women's World Champion and a former one-time Kamikaze Pro Tag Team Champion. McKenzie is also the current Sendai Girls Junior Champion in her first reign. Professional wrestling career Early years Millie debuted as early as 16 April 2016 at the age of 15. Her earliest known match was in Full Force Wrestling. Under the ring name Millie Marks, she wrestled Alexis Rose to a No Contest finish. From that point forward, Millie spent her early years in matches for numerous promotions including Ironfist Wrestling, Monmouthshire Championship Wrestling, PROGRESS Wrestling, Leicester Championship Wrestling, British Empire Wrestling, Wrestle Midlands, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom an Ironfist Wrestling (2016-2017) Under the ring name Millie Marks, she debuted on 4 June at Gang Wars 2016. There she defeated Lana Austin. Three months later on 24 September during the 5th Anniversary Show, Marks won her first championship in a three-way match defeating Bea Priestley and Lana Austin to become the new Ironfist Women's Champion. On 12 November at Ironfist Rudos & Tecnicos, Marks defeated Evelyn to retain the title. Her second title defense was held the following month on 10 December at A Very Merry Christmas Show. There she defeated Nixon Newell. During the course of 2017, Marks defended the IronFist Women's Championship against challengers Sierra Loxton, [Luna and Evelyn. Her last title defense was held on 19 August 2017 during a show in Herefordshire, England, where she lost the Women's Title to Melanie Price. Fight Club: PRO (2017-present) Debuting under the ring name Millie McKenzie, debuted on 23 June 2017 at FCP Stranger Than Fixxion, in a singles match lost against Kay Lee Ray. She finished the year with an appearance on 1 December at Infinity. There she competed in the 2017 Infinity Trophy Tournament, where McKenzie was eliminated in the first round by Omari. The following year McKenzie's first title match was held on 23 February 2018 at A Tribute To Francois Trebec. There she challenged the reigning champion Chris Brookes for the FCP Championship. Four months later on 1 June at World Warriors, McKenzie and tag team partner Pete Dunne defeated American team Besties In The World (Davey Vega & Mat Fitchett) to win the PWR Tag Team Championship. Later that month, McKenzie and Dunne lost the Tag Team titles on 29 June at International Tekkers: Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted, in a three-way tag team title match. The following month on 27 July at Big Strong Bois McKenzie & Pete Dunne competed for the FCP Tag Team Championship in a Four-Way Elimination match. McKenzie ended the year with a match on 26 October at Infinity. There she competed in the 2018 Infinity Tournament during which she was eliminated in the first roun by Jordan Devlin. McKenzie returned the following year on 7 January 2019 at Project Tokyo. During the event, McKenzie teamed with DASH Chisako in a tag match lost to team Beauty Bear (Chihiro Hashimoto & Mika Iwata). The next month on 1 February at Wrestle House, McKenzie won a singles match defeating Yuu. Defiant Wrestling (2017-2018) McKenzie debuted on the 15 December 2017 episode of Defiant Wrestling, during which she defeated Little Miss Roxxy. The following year, McKenzie returned to television on the 26 January 2018 episode of Defiant Wrestling, during which she won two consecutive No. 1 Contendership matches. She defeated Bea Priestley and Xia Brookside. On 18 February at Chain Reaction, McKenzie defeated Kay Lee Ray to win the Defiant Women's Championship. She retained the title until 17 June at Built To Destroy, where she lost the Women's Championship to Bea Priestley. On the 16 December episode of Defiant Loaded, McKenzie competed in a Gauntlet Match for the Women's Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment (2018) NXT UK (2018) McKenzie made her televised WWE debut on 14 November episode of NXT UK. During that episode, McKenzie competed in a tournament for the United Kingdom Women's Championship. She was eliminated during the first round by Jinny. McKenzie returned to television the following week on the 28 November episode of NXT UK, where she teamed with Xia Brookside in defeating Charlie Morgan & Killer Kelly in a tag match. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **Front Flip Piledriver *'Signature moves' **Belly-To-Belly Suplex **German Suplex **Spear *'Tag Team & Stables' **Next Wave 5 - with Killian Jacobs (as Millie McKenzie) *'Nicknames' **''"The First 21st Century Badass"'' Championships and Accomplishments *'Defiant Wrestling' **Defiant Women's Championship (1 time) *'Ironfist Wrestling' **Ironfist Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Revolver' **PWR Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Pete Dunne External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:2000 births Category:2016 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Ironfist Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eve alumni Category:ATTACK! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Midlands alumni Category:Leicester Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Good Wrestling alumni Category:British Empire Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Forever Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tokyo Joshi Pro alumni